The first and the last
by DaaisyGuerrero
Summary: Por que llegaste a mi vida? esa es la incognita que no descifraban los dos.. -Solo viniste a arruinarmela... -tambien a cambiarmela...a una mejor mal summary...MIMATO!
1. Chapter 1- por que llegaste a mi vida?

HOOLAAAAAAA A TODAS,TODOS :D! me llamo Daisy Ann n.n y soy nueva aqui y pues soy super FAAAAAAAAAN DE DIGIMON bueno esta es una historia que se me ocurrio el miercoles de un MIMATOOO (son la pareja perfecta para mi ya que se han puesto a imaginar como serian sus hijos*.*)y la voy a continuaar esque al principio se me ocurrio como status en fb y despues como estoy haciendo mi primer proyecto de fanfic que son 2 historias sumamente padres n.n pero se los dejare como sorpresa claro si les gusta esta le sigo y si no pues no :c pero ojala les guste este fic se lo dedico a un amigo que me apoyo y me motivo a subirlo ya que le gusta como escribo y si quieren saber como empeze aqui en chequen mi profile n.n ahi esta por todo lo que pase ujuju

**DISCLAIMER:**bueno como ya saben digimon no me pertenece es de Akiyoshi Hongo pero me arruino mi infancia poniendo SORATO claro no tengo nada encontra de pero yo queria a mi Takenouchi favorita para mi cabeza de chorlito favorito ¿saben quien es? eh eh eh pss claro TAICHI YAGAMI ... hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y esta proviene de mi mente ya que en ella es un lugar full de **IMAGINACIO****N.**

no los entretengo mas y disfruten...

**The first and the last**

Chapter 1.

¿Por qué llegaste a mi vida?

Lo escuche llamarme,esa voz …. La única causa que lograba despertar en mi los 5 sentidos..o más diria yo la única razón que hacia que me recorriera un escalofrio cada vez que la escuchaba …me sentí tan vulnerable…acorralada y lo peor de todo es que no lo estaba que patética soy.

Más que eso diría yo…¿por qué me siento asi con tan solo que pose su mirada sobre mi? Quiero huir ,cuando estoy con él digo incoherencias… y no quiero que piense que lo soy ..a quien engaño claro que lo soy! Es mas todos lo somos alguna vez pero cerca de el sobrepasaba los limites

Y eso estaba mal

MUY MAL

Si tan solo con….

-¿estas bien?

Dijo mirándome con esos ojos color azul cielo tan hermosos que….

AHH! Me estaba mirando que digo ¿hola? No eso es muy tonto vamos Mimi piensa ¿Qué puedes decir que no suene muy tonto? ¿no podrías primero contestar la pregunta? Y una vez mas me carcomían los nervios..

-emm yo..-comenze a decir¿Qué tan difícil es decir si, estoy bien?-…e-estem …¡ZANAHORIAS!

¿ven a lo que me refiero? No tenia nada de difícil decir si estoy bien pero NO nada de eso a Mimi se le ocurre decir la brillante respuesta de ¿Zanahorias?

Cai bajo..

MUY BAJO

No tengo problema con las zanahorias dehecho me gustan pero..¿decir semejante tontería? Y peor aún ¿a el? Porque exactamente a el…. Eso no me ayudaba en lo absoluto

-de acuerdo…¿segura que est…

No lo deje continuar ya que en menos de 2 segundos ya no estaba ahí…

Que horror!No me ayudaba en que me conociera por la chica maga de las zanahorias esto es realmente deprimente….

Corri como Flash hasta que tope con un rubio muy desagradable y amargado…

-¿Qué te ocurre!

Era tan detestable ,mas no conteste ya que estaba desesperada por salir de donde estaba ,ya que Michael me venia siguiendo cuando hui de el

-¡QUITATE!

-ahora soy yo quien estorba,no es asi?

-si, y mucho

Esa malcriada si que me sacaba de mis casillas

-¡QUE TE CREES!

Pero al no ponerme en lo mas mínimo de atención, dirigí mi mirada adonde ella observaba y vi a un rubio que se aproxima quedaban perfectos el , el señorito perfecto que mas bien era puro cabeza hueca y ella la materialista la malcriada y la boba niña enamorada de ese tipo de perdedores.

-¡Thomson!

-qu-que estas haciendo-dijo por lo bajo

-¿Qué mas ,solo le hablo a mi buen amigo Thomson?

-no sabia que alguien tan perfecto como Michael-al decir aquel nombre le brillaron los ojos tanto que juraba que tenia corazones envés de ojos hasta que suspiro y me miro con reproche-tuviera tan mal gusto para elegir a sus amistades…pero que va el es mas bueno que el pan que te ofreció su hermosa y bendita amistad

PERO QUE SE CREIA ESA MALCRIADA!

-¡QUE TE CREES ROSADA!

-rosado tu….

-¿Qué?

Ahora comprendo la ingrata esa estaba huyendo del extranjerito ese

-¡Thomson!

SILENCIO

Nos veíamos

Ella me veía a los ojos

Y yo a sus orbes color caramelo

Hasta que…

**PAZZZ!**

Sentí arder mi mejilla seguida por un hormigueo nada agradable ¿estaba loca o que!

-¿estas loca o porque carajo hiciste eso!

-tu porque lo llamaste!

-¿acaso no estaban jugando a las escondidillas?-dijo con tono burlón lo cual hizo molestar sumamente a la castaña

-consíguete una vida, tarado!

dicho esto la castaña salió corriendo hacia otro lado sintiendo la sangre hervir ya que lo dejo sin siquiera defenderse pero luego vino el remordimiento ese "pedazo de piedra en tu zapato" el no quería dañar a la malcriada bueno se lo tenia merecido pero el no quería o….. si?

* * *

Eran altas horas de la madrugada aún no conciliaba gracias a que sus pensamientos estaban hecho un caos gracias a un rubio y no precisamente al de sus sueños sino al de sus pesadillas bufó rendida ¿Por qué se tenia que llevar tan mal con aquel tarado o porque se tuvo que topar con alguien como el en la vida o tal vez porque reacciono de tal forma no era para darle una cachetada en realidad no había hecho nada simplemente salió y no pudo retractarse o si? Suspiro vencida sabia que había hecho mal pero en ese momento paso lo que paso y el pelos de elote no merece disculpa a su alrededor y agarro su celular y marco un numero el cual se lo sabia de memoria el cual timbro 2 veces y colgó ¿Qué estas haciendo Mimi? Volvió a marcar el numero esta vez un poco despistada timbro…volvió a timbrar y…

-¿Bueno?-Se tenso de pies a cabeza al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la línea¿Qué debería decir? Maldio por debajo ya que nunca debió haber marcado sabiendo que se trataba de Michael su príncipe azul no correspondido esta apunto de colgar cuando alguien entra por la puerta…

-Mimi, cariño te buscan

Fulmine con la mirada a mi padre que no sabia que había arruinado mi anónima llamada,bueno no era para tanto a lo mejor el pan de Dios,Michael, no había escuchado mi nombre…

-¿Mimi, eres tu?-me volvi a tensar con mas intensidad ya que ahora sabia mi verdadera identidad y la llamada anónima ya no era anónima,tranquila Mimi hay miles de Mimi's en el mundo

INAHALA

EXAHALA

IN…

-Mimi Tachikawa,he dicho que te estan en la puerta buscandote

Ahora entendía la frase…

TRAGAME TIERRA

-¿Mimi estas ahí?-debia responder ya que si no lo hacia pensaría que estaba loca y necesitaba un psicólogo ya que primero huyo de el y después le llamo…

PIENSA

PIENSA

¿Qué digo?¿patatas? o vuelvo a la clásica de las zanahorias….

-emm…..yo

Corrí como nunca había corrido en mi vida después de esto debería estar en un maratón y fácil lo gano. Sonrío al ver que aún habían alumnos en las afueras de las instalaciones fue disminuyendo su paso ya estaba mas relajada al saber que no llegaría tarde.

-¿Mimi?

Gire mi vista hacia donde provenía aquella voz un poco chillona y observe a una pelimorada que me veía divertida

-hola,Yolei-dije con una sonrisa esa chica me alegraba el día ,aunque confieso que al principio no me agradaba tanto ya que trataba de imitarme y me acosaba un poco pero al final termine por quererla demasiado y considerarla una de mis mejores amigas

-¿otra vez tarde?

-Vamos, Miyako no es tan tarde mira hay alumnados aún ..-dije posando mi vista en aquellos alumnos del mismo instituto en el cual estudio

La pelimorada empezó a reír y yo la miraba confundida

-Apurate,que llegaras tarde…

-Miyako que no ves que aún…

-Mimi, esos los que dices ser alumnos te informo mi queridísima amiga que no lo son

-¿c-c-como? si tienen el mismo uniforme y..

-Mimi… son del mismo instituto pero de otra instalación ya que veras que el Instituto Higarisawa tiene varias instalaciones y es muy extenso y…

Giro la vista a donde se suponía que estaría su castaña amiga y para su no sorpresa ya no había nadie ,suspiro..

-Mimi… nunca cambiaras…

* * *

Estaba que ni el frio me calentaba estaba tan enojado y con un humor de los mil demonios. Con decirles que ni salude a mi mejor amigo no estaba en humor para sus tonterías. Me senté en mi pupitre el cual estaba alado de una ventana que daba al patio del instituto y mi mirada se quedo fija sobre la misma escuche de fondo como mis compañeros saludaban al profesor y no me moleste ni en mirarlo estaba tan enojado como una mocosa como esa le pego nadie en la vida ni siquiera su madre le había puesto una mano encima y eso le enfurecía aún más…

-Joven Ishida, he dicho que abran su libro en la pagina 78

Abrí el libro de mala gana en la pagina que el calvo ese me había dicho pero no me moleste en siquiera ver el titulo, volví a mirar a la ventana y ya no había ningún hormiguero de estudiantes solo estaba un… una por la falda que llevaba puesta , iba corriendo pero…me exalte al ver de quien se trataba…esos cabellos castaños…esos orbes color caramelo…esa mocosa la cual se atrevió a golpearme sin ninguna explicación y encima me dejo sin protestar ninguna palabra ella y yo tenemos cuentas que arreglar…..

-pstt…

Ignore mi llamado

-pstt…Matt

Volví a ignorar estaba mas concentrado en como vengarme que en la tontería para la que me necesitan solo no me vuelvan a hablar porque…

-PSSTTT!

-¿¡Qué!?

Dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa un poco exaltado

-me pasas el lápiz.

-¿SOLO MOLESTAS POR UN ESTUPIDO LAPIZ, TAICHI!

El moreno me miro con cara de asombro y cuestionándome con la mirada que rayos me pasaba y lo peor del caso es que ni yo sabia porque reaccione tan abruptamente

-Ishida…

Mire al profesor

-Detención.

Dijo sin mas ignorándome por completo y escribiendo no se que en el pizarrón. Maldije por lo bajo ya que esa castaña me estaba trayendo muchos problemas….

* * *

Abrí la puerta de un portazo me detuve en el arco de la misma esperando a que me volviera el aliento que perdí por culpa que corrí hasta aquí en menos de 3 minutos…espero que no haya sido en vano…

-Señorita Tachikawa,¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?

-Disculpe Profesor Tsokuri, es solo que….

No me dejo terminar…

-Y no solo eso sino que entra como un monstruo a la clase sin tocar ¿Qué modales son esos?-suspiro, me miro con reproche- y no es la primera vez que lo ha hecho, ya ha llegado 6 veces tarde a mi clase ¿le parece que esta bien?

-No, Señor digo Profesor le prometo que no volverá a pasar…

-eso me dijo la ultima vez ¿Quién me aseguraría que no volvería a pasar?

-nadie...-dije cabizbaja

-¿Ya sabe que no presentara mi examen?

-¿apoco usted presenta?

Mis compañeros que no habían hablado empezaron a reír ante mi comentario ¿Qué tenia de gracioso?

-suficiente, no presentara mi materia….y …

Ya veía lo gracioso

Que ingenua eres Mimi

-Vaya cancelando sus planes del viernes…

Lo mire confundida ¿Por qué haría eso? Yo iba a ir a la fiesta del siglo donde estaría una banda que dicen es la mejor de todo Japon y estará Michael… el maestro vio que no entendía el porque de lo antes dicho y …

-Felicidades, usted ha ganado una hermosa y preciosa…

Mis ojos brillaron como nunca yo nunca antes había ganado algo del profesor y….

-DETENCION.

Y nunca ganare algo bueno de su parte….

-¿Cómo que no tocaras en la banda hermano!

No me moleste a contestar ya que alguien ya había contestado eso…

-Por culpa de su humor de mil demonios y porque Taichi lo tomo por desprevenido y con una de sus tonterías lo saco de sus casillas enfrente del profesor Sakamoto …

-OIGAN! Yo no hago tonterías… el fue el que me respondió de tal modo tan agresivo…¿Matt, porque te alteraste asi..? yo solo dije que si me pasaras el lápiz…no era para que me gritara asi y mucho menos enfrente de un profesor y menos como Sakamoto el es tan enojón y si un limón lo chupara se arrugaría el limón envés de el.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Taichi excepto yo ya que me hizo enfurecer más no se porque apreté mi guitarra la cual hizo un ruido que causo que todos me vieran confundidos..

-¿Matt ocurre algo?

-NO NADA! –dije mientras hablaba sarcásticamente ¿Qué les digo? Que por culpa de una mocosa estoy asi de enojado y que solo llego a mi vida para arruinármela eso seria muy humillante..

-¿seguro?

-que si…-dije mientras rechinaban mis dientes entre la ultima monosílaba

-pero esque…

No soportaba que me estuvieran haciendo preguntas tontas las cuales yo sabia muy en el fondo la respuesta o mejor dicho la causa.. me pare y Sali del aula de música camine lo más rápido que pude por los pasillos hasta que choco con alguien…

* * *

HOOLA! ¿QUE LES PARECIO? espero que bien c: porfavoooor por el dios de Fanfiction dejen revioos u.u porfis si quieren que sigaaa ! :3 bueno aclaro lo que dijo Taichi lo que el limon se arrugaria en vez del profesor yo no lo hize lo lei en un fic y me rei demasiado que decidi incluirlo asi que no todo los creditos son para mi bueno espero que les haya gustada y denme criticas constructivas los quieroo aunque ustedes ami no :C pero bueno un besoooteeee con brackets muaack :*.

por las faltas ortograficas :C

pd de la pd. perdon por hacerlo tan corto :*

**by**

**Little Grasshopper**

**Popocienta **


	2. Chapter 2-Una visita inesperada

Holiwi c: bueno perdon por no actualizar esque me enoje mucho porque no se guardo y ya lo tenia muy adelantado pero en fin no me cuesta nada volverlo a hacer y alomejor y me queda mejor n.n esque estoy bien tonta que no me gusta escribirlo en una hoja NOOO para mi eso no existe bueno si existe dehecho mi gran proyecto esta en una libreta n.n que en mi grupo me la quieren quitar para ver que escribo juju pero con las otras historias como esta es improvisada y pues solo salen y escribo bueno yayaya les agradezco a los que dejaron reviews dehecho ya se los agradeci en el fic. Sixteen and non-pregnant aunque me gustaria cambiarle el nombre... bueno no jaja esque no soy buena para poner nombres :c a mis mascotas solo a la mama y el papa tenian nombres y unos muy "originales" como bonita y bunny jajajaja y a los demas no les puse es muy dificil para mi mente u.u ...

Disclaimer:digimon no me pertenece bla bla bla le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo :c por desgracia.. bueno no porque si fuera mio digimon habria mucho MIMATO! y ... los digimons no tendrian nombres :c carezco de imaginacion para nombres! buaa..

* * *

**The first and the last**

Chapter 2.-Una visita inesperada

**by**

**Popocienta**

**Little Grasshopper**

* * *

Sali del aula de música camine lo más rápido que pude por los pasillos hasta que choque con alguien...No me moleste en mirar con quien habia chocado ya que estaba tan enojado que me valia mierda si se habia herido o no ¿quien se lastima con una estupida caida? iba a seguir mi paso pero escuche su voz...

-Disculpa,no me fije y...¿Matt?

No se como y no se porque ni se cuantos segundos me tomaron para estar a lado de ella ayudandola a que se levantara ya que con el impacto termino por caer y desvanecerse en el suelo...

-¿estas bien?-pregunte ya que me preocupaba mucho como estaba ya que con ese impacto hasta a mi me doleria y mucho mas a ella ...se veia tan delicada ...aunque ella nos demostro a mi y a Yagami que podia ser tan buena en los deportes como nosotros...

-si,solo fue una caida no es para tanto-dijo mientras me sonreia...-¿y tu,nunca puedes andar de buenas cuando me ves? -me dijo mientras reia...y vaya que tenia razon siempre que nos veiamos siempre Yagami me hacia enojar,parecia adrede como si el Yagami quisiera que quedara mal ante ella..

-es que tu sabes son tan inmaduros...

-OH!,si claro!...Matt debes dejarte llevar es divertido...incluso a mi me gusta molestarte-dijo con un hermoso tono carmesí que adornaba perfectamente sus mejillas...si que era bella...

-Tierra llamando a Matt yuuju

cuando reaccione me encontre con un par de orbes color ambar...estaba tan cerca de mi...su cercania hizo que mis mejillas se adornaran de un tono rojo

-Am...emm...yo..-empeze a decir, pero en eso recorde un gran detalle ¿que hacia Sora aqui? si se supone que estaria en Londres digo no me malinterpreten me fascina la idea que ella este aqui pero era su sueño estudiar haya...¿porque era asi no?-Sora...

-¿si?

-te queria preguntar que tu...

* * *

Iba corriendo hacia mi casillero ya que necesitaba un libro que ocuparia en la siguiente clase,hasta que de lejos pude visualizar a un rubio por un instante pense que era Michael asi que los mire un poco más ya que estaba con una chica pelirroja con piel bronceada y de muy buen ver,ya que iba con una falda color amarillo y mostraba sus piernas esculturales y bien trabajadas y cualquiera que la viera pensaria que es una modelo europea ya que traia una blusa y unas botas de diseñador europeo ,ya que conozco de eso porque soy fan de los diseñadores europeos y mi sueño es ir a concer europa principalmente Francia ,mis papas me mostraban fotos de sus viajes y yo anhelaba con ir algun dia..todo era hermoso...momento

STOP

¿que hacia la modelo europea con mi Michael?

me invadieron los celos y me encamine a donde estaba la pareja...

estaba apunto de llegar cuando vi un par de orbes color zafiro ¿donde estaban sus orbes color azul cielo?¿desde cuando Michael estaba tan alto? eso era porque...

ESE NO ERA MICHAEL!

ERA EL PELOS DE ELOTE!

estaba apunto de retroceder pero...¿porque tengo tan mala suerte?¿acaso los rubios son mi kriptonita?

ya que habia resbalado con un lapiz...¡SI SEÑORES CON UN LAPIZ!

¿quien se resbala con un lapiz?

NADIE

más que yo...

-AUCH!

-¡DIOS MIO!¿te encuentras bien?

-si...yo estoy...-tenia los ojos cerrados ya que me dolia mucho y me habia mareado si..todo eso por un lapiz...abrí los ojos y me encontre con una pelirroja que me veia preocupada mire al rubio y me fulminaba con su mirada...

Trague en seco.

-..bien

-vaya,me alegro ,porque con esa caída necesitarias un reemplazo de retaguardia-sonrío

yo correspondi a su sonrisa era simpatica para ser modelo europea ya que todas ...ustedes saben ...son muy...muy...presumidas,engreidas,sangronas..

-Sora,ya te dijo que esta bien ya dejala y vamonos.

Dijo el rubio que primerop miraba a la pelirroja con ojos llenos de sentimientos y calidez...ahora mirandome como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo...

-¿Que sucede,Matt?

OOHH. el pelos de elote se llama Matt

-si,Matt ¿que sucede?

dije

ESPEREN..

¿ESO SALIO DE MI?

¡PERO QUE...!

mire a la pelirroja y luego al rubio..

-¿se conocen?

-no.

-...

-solo que es una niña malcriada que no sabe contestarles y no tiene el debido respeto para hablarle a alguien que apenas conoce.

wow.

¿quien diria que ese mequetrefe pudiera decir algo coherente?

auch.

le aplauderia pero eso lo "coherente" iba dirigido hacia mi...

no soporte más y le di una bofetada

* * *

-solo que es una niña malcriada que no sabe contestarles y no tiene el debido respeto para hablarle a alguien que apenas conoce.

wow.

¿esa mocosa era capaz de hacer que me salga lo democratico?

wow.

deberia darle el premio ya que es especial..

tan especial para hacerme enojar en menos de 5 minutos y para que me salga mi lado democratico es necesario un Taichi y 20 minutos..

**PAZZ**

AGH!

¿OTRA VEZ?

no se puede que a cada rato que nos vemos me golpee. ha este paso me dejara sin cachetes.

iba a protestar.

pero la castaña se habia ido corriendo por el pasillo

¿acaso padecia de facultades mentales?

no lo dudo.

-Matt...¿que fue eso?

-No sé...

pues en realidad ni yo sabia que habia sido eso..

Mire hacia donde habia desapaarecido la chica y no se porque sonreí

* * *

Corri lo más rapido que mis pies me dejaron.. hasta que volvi a chocar con alguien...

¿acaso esta era mi forma de hacer nuevos "amigos"?

me iba disculpar cuando vi los orbes color azul cielo...

-Mi-cha-el

el solo me sonrío.. mientras yo me sonroje de inmediato ya que ayer que le marque le colgué despues de decir pepperoni...¿ahora que sigue? waffles?

-hola,Mimi

-ho-ho-la

-¿iras a mi fiesta mañana por la noche?

¡LA FIESTA!

-yo...no..estoy en detencion...

-ya veo..

dijo con una mueca ...

-bueno,nos vemos

se despidio sin mas

-perdon...

dije al aire ya que no habia nadie para decirle...

hasta que recorde un detalle no muy importante...

¿donde estaban mis nervios? bueno si tenia pero ya no eran los nervios de decir zanahorias,pepperonnies o mis inmesas ganas de salir huyendo...solo hubo un sonrojo ya que recorde la noche anterior... pero ya no tenia los mismos nervios que antes...

quizas sea bueno

o

malo...

-¡MIMI!

-AAAAH! Miyako no me asustes

-perdon!...

-¡PERO TE TENGO UNA NOTICIA BOOOMBA!

-Miya...no estoy para eso...

-pero escuche en los vestidores que la hipocrita y desgraciada de Charlote Ikeru esparcio el chisme que TÚ Michael se le iba a declarar en la fiesta a media noche,Mimi tienes que hacer algo...

-Miyako...no es que no quiera es solo que no podre...

-¡claro que podras! tu eres mas bonita que esa quita-novios y..

-no me refiero que a ese poder... sino al que no podre ir a hacer algo...

-PERO COMO!

-Verás...estoy en DETENCION...

* * *

HOLA ¿LES GUSTO? perdooon esque tenia mucho que no lo actualizaba e iba a subir el 3er chapter de Sixteen and non-pregnant pero decidi mejor actualizar este ya que pues lo tenia muy abandonado...

¿dudes?  
¿reclamos?

¿porque Sora regreso?

perdooon tuve que poner SORATO ya que es indispensable para este fic.

perdoon si lo volvi a hacer demasiado corto ..otra vez u.u :c

los quiero :**** muacks.

**by**

**_popocienta_**

**_Little Grasshopper _**


End file.
